


Angel Of Shadow

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Tim Drake Feels, all the feels, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of them call him an angel, but there are those that disagree. They call him death, dying and damned. Neither of them are wrong. </p>
<p>It's true, Tim thinks as he listens to them talk. Rumours, lies and a small amount of truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Of Shadow

\---

Some of them call him an angel, but there are those that disagree. They call him death, dying and damned. Neither of them are wrong. 

It's true, Tim thinks as he listens to them talk. Rumours, lies and a small amount of truth.

Thy call him an angel because he's beautiful, people think of perfect and they see him in their mind. He is immortal, in their minds, and everything anyone could ever want. He's innocent and fair, almost appearing to be untainted by the filth and violence of Gotham. Innocent and fair like fresh snow. Pure and untainted. 

But he is the complete opposite of that too. 

He is bad and twisted. He is the shadow in the corner of the room, he is the dark that little children see under their bed or in their wardrobe, which the boogieman hides in, which he hides in. He was the thing that chases you in nightmares, you never see him but you know he's there. He is the dark you fall in to during nightmares.

He is an angel and he is death. 

He is everything they want to be and everything they are scared to be and so, so much more. 

So he listens, it's all he can do. 

He stands in his shadows, eyes closed, breathing even and controlled. It feels like the air he breaths it frozen and fighting him every breath. 

He listens to them. He can't help it, he's frozen. 

Frozen in fear, that they are right. 

He's terrified, really. 

Terrified that they are right and he se ever going to get away from that. The truth. 

Even if they don't know what they are saying and they don't know how much it hurts him to hear it. 

He knows it's true. 

And that hurts so much more than anything they could say, anything they could think of to say.

(He's in pain but that's what he always feels like. He can't think of a time when he wasn't in fain. When it didn't hurt to have to wake up and leave the safety of his apartment. When the simplest of tasks were like a punishment. It hurts. It hurts so much. But that's normal.)

(And Tim thinks that's even worse than the truth.) 

\---


End file.
